


Baby Weight

by Ritsucracker



Series: And Eat It Too [3]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Losing weight? Isn't that a bad thing?" Cole leaned on the counter and furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Doc wasn't concerned. He said it wasn't enough weight to be worried about and it happens sometimes. We'll keep an eye on it though."</p><p>Cole hummed, deciding he'd do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Weight

"So how'd the doctor go?" Cole asked when Zeke came into the kitchen where he was putting away groceries.

"Fine. He said everything looked good." Zeke took a seat at the table. "Baby's the right size and everything looks normal. One funny thing though."

"What's that?" Cole looked at him as he gathered empty bags.

"Doc says I'm losing weight." Zeke laughed.

"Losing weight? Isn't that a bad thing?" Cole leaned on the counter and furrowed his brow.

"Doc wasn't concerned. He said it wasn't enough weight to be worried about and it happens sometimes. We'll keep an eye on it though."

Cole hummed, deciding he'd do something about it.

*****  
"You ready for dinner?" Cole asked a few hours later. It'd been his turn to cook. Zeke could recognize a certain gleam in his eyes.

"What do you have planned?" Zeke narrowed eyes at him suspiciously.

"Just finished making spaghetti." He said innocently.

"That all you made?"

"Might've made a little something for dessert, if you have room." He smirked.

"We'll see." Zeke got up from his chair where he'd been tinkering.

When they got to the kitchen, the table was set for one. The single plate was overflowing with noodles and sauce. Cole grinned and pulled out Zeke's seat like a gentleman. Zeke hesitated before he sat.

"Did you make all this for me?"

"Of course. You are eating for two." He laughed.

"Not for two adults. This has to be a pound of spaghetti, not even mentioning the meatballs."

"You can do it. I believe in you." Cole smirked and kissed his temple.

"You'll owe me." Zeke pointed the fork at him.

"How about I hand feed you warm brownies to say sorry?" Cole took the seat opposite him. 

"... Maybe." 

Zeke began to eat, slurping up noodles and gobbling meatballs. It seemed no matter how big a forkful he took, the mound remained the same. A few minutes in, he was starting to feel the first sense of fullness. Pasta was one of the heavier things he'd stuffed himself with lately. He wasn't sure he'd have room left for dessert. But he would try. 

As the mound finally started to shrink, he found himself letting the sauce splash on his lips and cheeks. He could clean up after he was done. Cole, for his part, watched in amusement. He always enjoyed watching Zeke eat when he was pushing himself. Seeing a mountain of food disappear was like a pre-show to the main event; the stuffed belly. And so Cole grinned, resting his chin on his fist.

Zeke's eating slowed as he reached the end, both from fullness and trying to make sure to eat every last morsel. Once he judged his plate clean enough, he dropped his fork and wiped his face. He leaned back with a sigh, running a soothing hand down his front.

"Ready for dessert? I kept it warm just for you." Cole got up, moving over to where Zeke sat. He tangled a hand in his hair, tilting Zeke's head back to kiss his lips. Unsurprisingly, his mouth tasted like tomato sauce.

Zeke hummed, relaxing into the kiss. He reached up to Cole's chest, fisting his hand in his shirt to keep him there. They kissed slowly, lazily. There was a familiarity to it, like they'd done it a thousand times before, but that was how they liked it. When they finally broke, Zeke let go of him to let him lean up.

"As long as we can move somewhere more comfortable." He smiled.

Cole smiled back before going to retrieve the pan of brownies from where they'd been kept warm in the oven. Zeke got up, undoing his pants as he made his way to the bedroom. He let them fall off in a pile by the bed before making himself comfortable. He had to admit he was pretty turned on. He enjoyed being full and there was a sense of anticipation knowing there was more to come. 

Cole came into the bedroom, a pan smelling of warm chocolate in his hands. He took his place next to Zeke and wasted no time getting the first, thick brownie out. Zeke took a big bite, savoring the chocolatey, gooey warmth. He moaned, mostly to watch the way Cole shuddered. He ate it slowly, in part because of how much he'd already eaten but also to prolong Cole's 'suffering', as it were. After the first was finished, the second was dutifully offered and received. As he continued to eat, Zeke threw in an appreciative moan now and again to watch Cole squirm. And squirm he did. Zeke could see his dick hard in his pants. 

They were a little over halfway through the brownies. Zeke made sure to pick up and eat any crumbs that fell on his shirt. 

"You're doing great." Cole said almost breathlessly.

Zeke just smiled. He already knew that. His own cock was starting to get hard as the pan got emptier. It didn't seem to take but a few more bites before all the brownies were gone. He groaned softly as he laid down on the bed and pushed up his shirt. His belly had gotten quite round from his meal. Cole reached out a hand, stroking the firm middle displayed before him.

"Beautiful." Cole leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks." Zeke chuckled.

"Just think how big you're going to get the next few months." He stroked his low belly. "I'm gonna make sure you're good and fat."

"Is this about this afternoon?" Zeke smirked.

"Maybe a little." Cole admitted with a grin. "I can't have you wasting away. It's not good for the baby."

"I'm gonna be as big as a whale by the time everything's said and done, aren't I?"

"With any luck." Cole laughed before giving him a deep kiss.

******  
"So how was the doctor's visit?" Cole asked from the couch, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Fine. Everything looks good. Kid's got ten finger and ten toes and all their little organs. Got a shot of 'em sucking their thumb." Zeke sat next to him, a few prints in his hand.

"Great." Cole looked over the pictures.

"And I've got more news you'll be glad to hear." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? What?" Cole asked as though he didn't already know.

"Doc says I haven't been losing anymore weight. I didn't tell him it's because you've been stuffing me stupid the past few weeks." Zeke elbowed him.

"C'mon, you enjoy it."

"Never said I didn't." He gave him a kiss. "So what's for dinner tonight?" 

"I was thinking spaghetti..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love mpreg and this was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. I also want to say I'm open for prompts and ideas. Just comment or send me a message here or on my tumblr (http://ritsucracker.tumblr.com). Enjoy.


End file.
